summer vaction
by chinami
Summary: summer...school's out...water's cool...sun's warm...nothing to do...hollows down town...i love summer...wait...hollows?
1. jb day

J.B. Day

I was walking home from my second to last day of 11th grade. It was a beautiful summer day…perfect day for the beach…no! Emily stay focused! I still have a report I have to hand in tomorrow…but who has ever heard of a teacher who has her students write a report on the second to last day of school?! You mustn't have heard of Mrs. Guisder. sigh I really don't want to think about her right now though. I have a report to do.

0o0o0 (Emily's room) 0o0o0

I was just sitting in my room, typing on my computer, when the phone rang.

Zoë: hiya Em-chan!

Emily: hi Zoë…

Zoë: zomg! You sound half dead!

Emily: I am Sherlock. I'm writing a 10 page report on the scientific evolution of potatoes.

Zoë: wow...nice subject, but I finished my report three weeks ago. Mine was on 'potatoes throughout history'. You know, I think Mrs. Guisder is obsessed with potatoes.

Emily: wow Zoë…

Zoë: wait why haven't you finished YOUR report, Emily?

Emily: you have it easy, Zoë. You're in class B! Everyone knows she likes Class B better just because she gets her coffee right before. I've had reports non-stop!

Zoë: ……

Emily: Zoë… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you! Please forgive me!

Zoe: what...what…sorry but top chef just came on and I have to record it for…no you bastard! Don't kick her off! Um….you didn't hear that from me Emily…right.

Emily: sure Zoë… good night!

Zoe: -beep beep beep-

She had already hung up…Wow! Is that the time!? (sigh) only 1 more page…

0o0o0

I didn't know what time it was or whether I had finished the report, but I heard a giant crash…the kind of giant crash that has bad news written all over it. I was half asleep trying to wake up…ok now I'm awake. I hurried down the steps…damn a car was sitting in our living room! I ran and opened the driver's door 

and saw the guy was hurt…maybe dead. I pulled him out of the wreckage and found he was breathing. With all my might I carried him to the couch…or what was left of a couch and laid him down. I knew enough about cuts to tend to his wounds (I had gotten enough of them myself). My parents came down a called an ambulance. They came 4or 5 minutes later and took him away. Sense everyone in my family slept up stairs, we all were sent to bed (meaning me and my brothers- I had three).

0o0o0

It was a miracle! Instead of going to school today we cleaned up! (I didn't finish my report ether!) Mom even said that the guy was doing ok because of what I did! She said he would have died, too! I saved him! I saved him! ME! Wow! What a great feeling! Zoë came over that afternoon to help and tell me what I missed.

Zoë: all you really missed was the awards. (takes something out of her bag) here these are your awards.

Emily: (looking through them) just the same as always. Hey what did you get?

Zoë: just the same. Wait! But I did get the fastest and longest typist.

Emily and Zoë at the same time: fan fiction! (both start giggling)

Emily: wait, when have we giggled?!

Zoë: sense now, fruit loop!

Emily's mom: girls! We're going to visit the man now. Emily, you should come. Zoë dear, you came come too.

Zoë: sorry I have to go wash up. We're going out to diner tonight. But thank you!

Emily's mom: ok dear. (wakes away)

Emily: dish it oe-chan!

Zoë: what?! We are going out to eat!

Emily: who are you referring to?

Zoe: (scuffs) see you round em-chan (gives a sly smile and wakes away)

Emily: (calls after her best friend) HAPPY J.B. DAY!!

Emily's dad: jail break day? Was it today? (sighs) no more naps for the rest of the summer.

Emil's mom: sorry hon, for making you miss the last day of school.

Emily: don't worry, mom. I'm glad I did. (her mom and dad get in the car)

Emily: (waking towards the car)

Gregory: you didn't finish the report did you?

Emily: Shhhh!

A/N-j.b. day is the last day of school. My dad said that's what he'd called it when he was in school. Btw my three older brothers in the story are…wait I shouldn't tell you yet, but I can tell you that Gregory is two years older than me in the story (in real life he is three and a half years older). sorry, the parentheses didn't show up and i can't make them...if you know how please tell me!


	2. hospital Frenzy

Hospital Frenzy

We were all in the car driving to the hospital when I saw it. You see, from our house to go to the hospital you have to go over a river. Well three to be exact. And some bad ju-ju-magumbo went down. There were cop cars and ambulances…and I think a fire truck too. This was on the second bridge you see. Then it happened. I saw it. No one else did. Just me. A hollow. Then it was gone, just like that. We made it to the hospital on time, but the place was packed with ambulances. We found a place to park and went in.

Lady at the counter: you must be the girl who saved that man! He's in room 786, three to the left off the elevator.

I did think it was weird that she knew me, but I didn't dwell on it. My parents thought it would be a good idea, sense the elevator couldn't fit any more people, that my brothers and I should take the stairs.

0o0o0 (10 minutes later)

Emily: (gasps for breath) I'm (gasp) here…

Emily's mom: what took you so longs guys?

Emily, Greg, Gary, and Gorgie: (panting at the top of the stairs)

Gary: crap! I left my keys down in the car! Bye! (walks into elevator and waves)

Emily's mom: (watches her oldest disappear) but we drove….

Nurse: you can come in now.

Inside I saw the cutest guy ever….wait…what am I saying!! He was hot but…but….yeah he was hot. I went over and said hi. I almost gasped! He didn't have a scratch on him! Well maybe a bruise or two but he looked great!

Nurse: he made a full recovery in one day! I think it was because this young lady took such good care of him! (pats me on the head, like a dog and maybe I growled like one too)

Emily: really I didn't do anything! Maybe just keep his main artery in is leg from getting cut, but other than that…

The guy:(cuts in the middle of Emily's sentence) well that saved my life. he smiled!

Of course my phone starts ringing (it's the Psych theme song in the story and in real life), and everyone on the whole floor looks at me. I fumbled with my phone but managed to open it. It was Zoë and she sounded frantic.

Zoë: Emily! Thank God you picked up! I need you to tell your brother Gary that his car was stolen!

Emily: Wait! His cars gone!

Zoë: yeah! It Isn't outside of your house!

Emily: mom! Gary's car was stolen!

Emily's mom: WHAT! Honey did you hear that! (tugging on her husband)

Emily's dad: yes I did. Come on kids!

Greg: but I'm getting a ride home from Jack…remember?

Emily: can I stay too?

Emily's parents: sure! Come on Gorgie!

I remembered I was talking to Zoë and said good bye. Then I went back over to the guy. Greg said he had to pee, so I was alone with the guy. He looked a year older than me…wait I think he was trying to say something (THAT sounded cheesy, but what can I say.).

The guy: my name is Kevin.

Emily: Kevin!! Your name is Kevin!

Kevin: (looked surprised) why is that a bad namesounded worried

Emily: just surprised, that's all. Do you like anime/manga?

Kevin: …?

Emily: have you heard of 'Bleach'?

Kevin: no…

Emily: Kevin…I think you're a…(cut off by her brother Greg)

Greg: time to go sis.

0o0o0

Summer….the best time of year in my book. I was writing a new fanfic when my cell phone rang. It was an unknown number. I let it ring; I wasn't in the mood to talk. My parents were at the police station talking about Gary's missing car. Man I loved that car…Gary said that if I'm good I can have it. He was almost ready to get a new more expensive car. Now I don't think mom and dad are going to let him. He's in collage so I think he's going to anyways. What is wrong with this stupid phone! Stop ringing! You know what…I'm going to answer it.

Emily: hello?

Kevin: hi em-chan

Emily: how do you know that?!

Kevin: you left your high school id card. Your friend Zoe left a note saying 'em-chan' on it.

Emily: thanks

Kevin: now what was it you wanted to ask me?

Emily: I can't tell you here, met me at the skating rink.

Kevin: skating rink…skating rink…right…

Emily: you know what that is right?!

Kevin: ooh yeah…of course…

Emily: bye.

0o0o0

I was standing in line for a stupid hotdog when a giant thing flew through the window. A hollow. Oz my god!! Kevin! I was right! Everyone else thought it was an explosion, but I could see him and the hollow. I had to help! I ran over to him.

Emily: Kevin!

He didn't even look at me! That's it! He made up 'Kevin', that…that…forget it! I have to help!

Emily: soul reaper dude!

Kevin: what?! (he looked right in my face then asked), Emily? You can see me?!

Emily: no! I can't see you!

Kevin: that doesn't make sense!

Emily: it's sarcasm you idiot!

Kevin: ooh…(hit in the face by what looked like the tail…I think)

Emily: Kevin!! (runs and catches) him are you ok?!

Kevin: (in a very weak voice) I'm fine (tries to get up)

There was another crash and someone jumped into the building. She was a soul reaper too! Crap! Were they together?! Wait why I am thinking about this! She came over and said-

Lady: Isoroku! Are you ok?!

Emily: (looking at Kevin) Isoroku?! You had that awesome name and told me your name was Kevin?!

Lady: who are you?!

Kevin/Isoroku: she's Emily.

Lady: (reaches out hand) nice to meet you. I'm Orika.

Emily: (shakes hand) what are we going to do?

Orika: well I can't fight alone and he's not in the shape to fight. I'm going to regret this but…(takes out sward)

A/N: SORRY BUT I HAD TO LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER…I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FAST falls asleep from sleep deprivation


End file.
